Andy's Coming
by OhnoOhgodOhWhy
Summary: Based on the hit 4chan screencap. Mature Themes. Might do another chapter i dunno, please leave your thoughts so i can improve


Our favorite toys are hiding underneath Andy's bed, watching him from the shadows.

BUZZ: He's doing it again Woody.

WOODY: I know Buzz. I know.

BUZZ: I don't know if I could take any more of this. It seems his new favorite toy is already on him. He can't seem to keep his hands off whatever it is that's in his pants…

BUZZ: For the last few weeks he's been spending all his time at his computer with his shorts down.

Buzz lets out a sad sigh.

BUZZ: When he came back from summer camp, I was hoping we were going to be getting played with…

BUZZ: And look at this floor—

Crusty socks are littered near Andy's bed.

BUZZ: There are these strange, encrusted socks everywhere… It smells like cleaning product.

Buzz and Woody both look at Andy's legs, dangling from the computer chair. They are silent for a bit.

BUZZ: I'm sick of this.

Woody stares intently at the back of Andy's chair. Andy keeps shuffling around every so often, but no one can tell what is happening. Woody lets out a loud breath of resignation and sits beside Buzz.

WOODY: Yeah. I know how you feel. There's not much we can do about it, friend. The only thing we can do is be here for Andy.

Woody stares at Andy's chair once more.

WOODY: That's all any of us can do.

A long silence lingers between the two.

WOODY(Forcing a small smile): Besides, long as we're together, that's all that matters.

Woody turns his head to the rest of the toys. There are all huddled deeper underneath the bed.

WOODY: It doesn't matter who Andy wants to play with.

Woody begins to stand up once again.

WOODY: We've got the best family anyone could ask for. As long as we're all toget—

BUZZ: Woody, where's Jessie?

WOODY: Wha— you're right where is she? Has anyone seen Jessie?

Buzz hastily makes his way towards the group.

The group of toys initially look distraught, but they converse a little bit, and work out were Jessie went.

PORKY: Oh yeah, I saw Jessie. I saw her earlier today; she said she wanted to check out something up on Andy's desk.

WOODY: Oh great, she didn't make it back down in time. Hopefully Andy doesn't find her misplacement too suspicious…

Buzz and Woody sneakily make it towards the drawers on the side of the computer table. They see Jessie's red locks hanging off the side. They cut their recon mission short, and scram back underneath the bed—

Andy began to stand up.

Andy quickly looked around his room for anything to "go" on. The socks are too far, too used, and not within an arm's reach. He spots the Jessie doll, and grasps her firmly. A few rubbing sounds, slap sounds, and a couple grunts are heard, then…

Silence.

A loud sigh of relief is heard, and Andy's pants are pulled back up. A goo-soaked Jessie falls down next to the bed, landing in front of the other toys.

Andy makes his way towards the door. The door flies open and is quickly followed by a prompt and loud SHUT.

Not even a millisecond after Andy leaves, Jessie attempts to stand, frantically trying to crawl away while flailing around. She slips and falls all over herself. She is in complete panic mode and hysterics. She sobs and breathes very heavily.

The other toys quickly rush around her, while keeping a safe distance from the mysterious white goop coating parts of her body.

BUZZ: Jessie! W-What happened to you? What's wrong?

HAMM: Oh man! What happened up there?

JESSIE: He- He- He's a m-mo-monster! He had some kind of weird finger snake toy thing in his pants! That's who he's been playing with all this time!

Jessie takes a deep breath.

JESSIE: He forced me to wrap my hands around it, rubbed me against it, then the thing puked all over me! And it smelled so strong… I- I feel light headed and disgusting…

Jessie starts hyperventilating a little bit, muttering unknowns under her breath. Her eyes are darting back and forth rapidly.

BUZZ (Looks worriedly at Jessie, and then hastily turns to Woody): Why would Andy do this? Does he hate us now?

The other toys quickly react to Buzz's remark.

SLINKY: GOLLY BOB-HOWDY! ANDY'S GONNA BREAK ALL OF US LIKE THIS!

REX: NOOOOO! I'm too young to die!

MRS. POTATO-HEAD : THIS IS HORRIBLE!

MR. POTATO-HEAD: Don't worry toots! Andy'll have to get through this spud stud first!

WOODY: Shh! Shhhh! Woah, woah… Bring it down guys. Settle down- Settle down! Please!

Woody looks disconcertingly at the sight in front of him. He puts his hand up to his chin and starts pacing slowly while deep in thought.

WOODY: I'm not really sure what to make of all of this. Does Andy really hate us now? I don't really thi—

Jessie settles down a little bit.

JESSIE: T-That's the thing. The way he starred at me while covering me in all of—

Jessie slaps her hands down emphasizing the goo.

JESSIE: THIS. He was smiling… He looked like he was having an amazing time.

Jessie adjusts her hair, and attempts to wring out the goop. It doesn't work.

JESSIE: I love playing, and it's been a while since I've last been played with— don't get me wrong— but this felt different— it felt… Wrong.

Jessie curls up and cradles herself.

JESSIE: I'd rather be in storage than go through that again. I just want to get cleaned up.

Jessie rubs her face and attempts to clean the goo off. In doing so, a massive gob of the substance runs onto the surface of her left eye. She winces. Buzz moves in to help, and gets an accidental whiff of Jessie. He immediately backs off.

BUZZ: Yikes! Hmm, smells like the same fluid that's on all these socks. Interesting…

Woody gives Jessie a mournful look.

WOODY: Sorry, but you know the rules Jessie. We can't clean you now. It'd be too suspicious. You're just going to have to wait it out and see what Andy decides to do.

Jessie breaks into hysterics.

JESSIE: That's not fair! I feel disgusting and violated! Why should I listen to these rules we live by anymore? I-I can't bear to stay like this! He's crazy! I don't think I want to be Andy's toy anymore… I-I…I can't…

Woody gets angered at her bad-mouthing of Andy.

WOODY: That's not your decision to make. Whether you like it or not, we are ALL Andy's toys— always. Got it?

JESSIE (Under her breath): If you went through what I did you wouldn't be saying that.

WOODY (Exhales deeply and calms down.): I'm sorry. But you know the risks of that.

Woody turns away from her.

WOODY: Besides, think of it as a blessing— you got to be played with again.

Jessie begins to tremble and hyperventilate harder.

REX: Guys! Andy's on his way!

The toys quickly scurry back underneath the bed. Forced to stay still, Jessie falls limp right where Andy dropped her. Andy returns to his computer desk.

Two hours or so pass by. Andy has barely moved. Jessie is still on the floor, the goop completely hardened at this point.

Her goo encrusted face stares directly at her family underneath the bed.

She has no tears.

And she must cry.


End file.
